The present disclosure relates to electronics, and more particularly to packaging for semiconductor devices.
A semiconductor package protects a semiconductor chip against an outside environment and provides physical and electrical connection with an electronic system. Packaging technology may affect performance of semiconductor devices, and performance, price and reliability of products. Generally, a semiconductor package is fabricated by providing a semiconductor chip on a printed circuit board, electrically connecting the printed circuit board and the semiconductor chip, and then encapsulating electrical junctions with mold material. Demand for thinner semiconductor packages is increasing due to the trend toward lighter and thinner devices.